kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lackless rhyme/@comment-180.183.149.77-20160709211852
It seems we have no list of attempts at the seven things required to open the door, or even what the door is, so I will have a try. The ring unworn - This might be a wooden ring, as Meluan gives such a ring to Kvothe and he is urged not to wear it. A word that is foresworn, and sharp - Hmmm .. The true name of an ancient sword? Kvothe appears to find the true name of the sword he earns from the Adem, and it is different from the name he was told .. perhaps using the truename of the sword is 'foresworn'? A time that must be right - this may relate to the phases of the moon as mentioned by others. Haliax is surrouned by images of the moon, so this might be a clue - and Felurion mentions that the boundary between the mortal and fae realms is weakest at full moon - so perhaps a full moon is required. A candle without light - this might be a specific object, perhaps related to Haliax who is depicted with a flameless candle. However, it could be more broadly interpreted simply as a candle that is not lit - or even simply wax. A son who brings the blood - this seems to mean only a male member of the Lackless bloodline can open the door - so Kvothe qualifiies because he is clearly the son of Netalia (Laurian) Lackless. Due to the great differences between them, it seems unlikely that Kvothe was the son of Arlidon, and we can speculate that perhaps his father was not entirely human - and perhaps this is the 'blood' that is required. A door that holds the flood - probably one of the hardest, but we can speculate that this means a set of waystones - specifically three that stand as an arch. There are a couple of passages that imply these were once portals - if I remember correctly Felurian implies they can link the fae and mortal realms. At one point the darkness is described as a flood - and the fae realm is dark - so perhaps this ritual of opening must be performed at a waystone portal. A thing tight-held in keeping - well, this is very non specific and could mean a lot of things .. a secret, an oath? Perhaps a more literal interpretation is required - some thing that must be 'tight-held' to keep it? Money - specifically gold or silver? This clue is very vague, however the other rhyme perhaps provides a clue. Maybe this is the object which has been kept by the Lackless family for so long, which I have guessed is a fragment of moon rock. Something that comes with sleeping - this is very obvious because of the clues from the other rhyme, this can only mean dreams. Putting it all together - to open the door to the moon (or fae realm, or the Chandirans realm, or wherever it leads) - Kvothe must sleep and dream under a waystone arch during a full moon - he must wear a wooden ring, carry an unlit candle and the moon rock from the Lackless. Perhaps this is a good guess .. perhaps not .. feedback and further speculation is welcome.